Bio: Love Nobukiba
“Come on then.”-Louviere Name: Louviere (Louviere is a word meaning “one who lives by wolves den in french topographic term) Nobukiba /Love has become her name after some events. Nickname: Love Title:‘lesser light’ Current age: 16 DOB: April 6th, 3021 Birthplace: C district of Dymon city Gender: Female Height: 5’4 Weight: 120 lbs (Soul Gear) 400+lbs Skin tone: Light brown Hair color: Dark brown Eye color: Light brown Body type: mid thin Personality: Kindhearted and prideful, whimsical at times Fighting personality: Serious somewhat, ‘hard headed’ Life force status: (Soul Gear) Yokiga Family crest: Unknown Energy Nature: Blue flames (Rare) , Crimson flames (Yokiga Influenced) Natural ability(ies) Swordsmanship skills: Rookie Hand to hand combat style: flashy boxing arts Energy Nature Class: (rare) Blue Flames Sub ability Healing flames, waterproof flames. Soul Ability(ies) Stamina Boost: mid mastery allowing her to maintain strength and power for long periods of time. Healing: low mastery allowing her to heal just above a normal human being. Fast reaction: mid mastery Able to dodge and fend off bullet and fast moving objects. Endurance: High Able to withstand powerful blows and fatigue. Strength: High capable of lifting over 2 tons due to kinetic and potential training. Body boost: High Able to push her body over her limits, second state which is influenced by Yokiga form, her left eye becomes violet red and brighter, her Soul arm becomes thicker and stronger, her hair becomes faded brown. . Veins begin to grow on the side of her head and muscles begin to bulk a bit also her demeanor becomes serious. In this state she uses her fists. Speed: faster than 100 mph able to strike and dodge at that speed, though that's her base speed she can increase it at will. Yokiga transformation (Soul Gear living form): The power of the living mode of Soul Gear. which is the ‘human-soul’ form it has incredible power and uses large amounts of energy to maintain, One attribute that all Yokiga have is the spiritual energy of omega force, and Alpha force. All soul and spirit abilities increase seven times the original. Soul force (Alpha force and Omega force) Blue flames Flame control Spirit sensing Weapon(es): Large cleaver sword Shintsu kiba (Soul Gear) Description: Pita Nobukiba born into slavery under a tyrannical ruler known as Dymon, after her mother and father died she was saved by the Nobusaga Clan who were at war with Dymon. She was picked on for her dark and rugged left hand (Soul Arm). A young women by the name of sheba, adopted her to be her sister and gave her the name Louviere and maiden name Nobukiba. Pita soon became fond of Sheba as a role model looking up to her every move. She even dons her hair style. She study Sheba’s every step and eventually learned some of her abilities after practice. Sheba was then promoted to head captain and had to leave the civilians district, and since Louviere wasn’t a soldier in Nobusaga she couldn’t enter the Captains district. Louviere was then under Sheba’s old teacher Meyuri and became fond of him as a father to her. Louviere eventually trained under his instruction. She fights using two styles known as Kinetic combat which uses potential energy to fuel it. Louviere use blue fire and crimson fire which emanates from her soul which is the Yokiga’s influenced power. Blue flames uses pure soul energy that attacks the body and soul, that burns deeper than fire. Louviere is able to transform into her Yokiga which is the soul Gear living mode. Soul gear has three modes the “intimate”, “living”and “Soul” Inanimate is the weapon form of Soul Gear Louviere’s being the large cleaver sword, living is the Soulgear which is a transformation that has a appearance of a creature humanoid called Yokiga. “Soul” of the Gear which is said to be the final form of Yokiga, its form is currently unknown it is said that only spirit and soul attacks can hit the Final form no pure physical hits will work. Louviere has gain control over only the inanimate mode and the semi Yokiga transform (influence). Louviere later becomes one of the heroes known as ‘fated’ who will save the world from a massive threat. Louviere is a kindhearted and a loyal person she continues to attempt to help those who she feels needs help, Louviere is extremely inpatient and will not remain waiting or in one spot, and often not paying attention to her team’s info namely Asura who she rivals with. She can be petty especially with children arguing with them about pointless things. She tends to get excited when facing someone stronger than herself or a near even match. She tends to be very loyal and honors her words and the words of others when she’s paying attention. Although she doesn’t take part in strategies that her team suggest she tends to be very strategic and clever at times. She dislikes silence, patience ,listening , annoying people, easy wins, Kanami’s attitude, snobby people referring to Kanami, people who look down on others, bugs. Likes fighting with Asura, Kanami’s technology and weapons though attempts to hide the fact, powerful opponents, playing with lions and dangerous animals, food, hanging out, eavesdropping, Daju’s cooking, figuring things out on her own, kittens, puppies, fluffy things. '-Powers and Abilities-' Kinetic combat Louviere is able to use this in a variety of ways first being using stored energy from her body and can use it to amplify her attacks such as blocking some punches the energy exerted from the punches are stored in her body and once she chooses she can unleash the energy magnifies it in either strikes or a strike of some sort. One of her primary fighting styles is the Arts of wild Beasts or ‘Yaju no geijutsu’ is a combat that is associated to wild beasts. She incorporates many wrestling moves in her arsenal of combat, though she doesn’t like to train as much and prefers the “hands on approach”. Blue flames Blue flames are powerful flames that can do huge amount of damage, Love can control how hot the flames can be and even choose who or what to burn ,meaning she can engulf her allies in flames and it will only burn her opponents. It can also heal and increase a person’s spirit and soul power. Crimson flames (Yokiga Influence) Crimson flames are flames of rage and hate. If hit by the crimson flames can not be washed of by water. Only by using spirit energy to dissipate it ;However, crimson flames are on the inside of Love unlike her blue flames which are on her body externally,Crimson flames seep through her mouth and eyes. She can expand crimson flames to cover her body to create a armpre of flames. Increases anger and rage but can burn her if the flames become too hot. Blue combo She uses a combo of boxing hits all using blue fire. Red combo She uses a combo of boxing hits using crimson fire. More viscous than the blue combo. Crimson dragon A violent dual palm strike. In the shape of a crimson dragon flame. (Can be a kicked as well.) Azure Bird A violent dual fist strike. It becomes a large blue bird of fire. Liger kick By creating a large mass of Blue and crimson fire and lunging it upward with a kick.(Usually to opponents upward.) Dawn A aerial downward powerful kick of crimson fire. Flame massing By absorbing heat or fire she can Amass more power or regain her strength. This also causes her to increase stamina and speed. Soul arm Love’s left arm is her Soul gear that is merged in her arm, it can’t be turn normal only loses the spiky and rugged feel. Wolves den Love summons four flame wolves that surround the opponent, then attack in unison with her. Wolf fang A blue and red flames slash by her sword. Dragon tail A strong 360 degree sword swing with crimson or blue flames. Dragon's bane A enormous Wave of blue and crimson flames in a piercing strike. Raging Leviathan (When in Yokiga form) Love rushes towards her opponent and does a suplex ,then uses a devastating flurry of punches causing shock waves, And finishes with a left punch creating a red explosion. Ox force (When in Yokiga form or enraged) A powerful clothesline sending the opponent flying Yokiga transformation